One Shot
by moonlight's muse
Summary: This story is a twist on Michael's shooting. It's a johnny and lulu story cause there are so few on this site. So i ask you to erase your minds of everything that that's happened and sit back, relax, and ENJOY. :P
1. Chapter 1 The Right Kind of Wrong

Chapter 1: The right kind of wrong

Lulu sat on the docks, her feet splashing in the water, staring at her cell phone. She was staring at his name; it's letters being engraved into her heart. She pressed the green button, put the phone to her ear, and held her breath in suspense. She heard the dial tone and then one ring, two rings and then the click on the other phones part.

"Hello" a voice breathed into the receiver.

"Hey Johnny, it's Lulu. Could you come and meet me?"

"Lulu? Why? Is something wrong? Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine, great actually. I just really need to talk to you."

"Lulu, you know we can't keep seeing each other. You know who much a care about you but I can't put you in danger."

"Johnny pleas just meet me. It's one night and after tonight if you don' want o see me I promise I won't call you."

"Okay fine… I'll meet you. Just tell me when and where.

"How's our spot and right now?"

"Okay. I'll meet you at Elm street piers in 20 minutes."

"Perfect."

Click, Lulu sighed as she tried to remember the conversation she'd had with her favorite cousin Carly. "What was it that Carly had said? What id she mean when she mad Lulu choose between safe and satisfied and wild or passionate? I mean Carly had already known her answer, it was the same a hers. So why would she ask and be so vague? Was she trying to make her even more confused about Johnny and Logan? Wasn't it enough she couldn't choose between one of them?" Lulu stared at her watch. "Oh crap I've got to get going!"

"I hope I didn't just hear a curse come out of your mouth daughter."

"Are you serious dad?"

"Of course not Lesley Lu."

"Well then I really need to go. I'm late and I promised to meet someone."

"This someone wouldn't be the mob prince of Port Charles, Johnny Zacarraha, would it?"

"Dad please I don't need this right now."

"Lesley Lu I'm just trying to do my job."

"You want to do your job, try staying in town for more than two months at a time. Otherwise stop asking so many questions and pretending like you give a damn."

"I had no idea you felt that way Lu. I'm sorry."

"No dad I am. I just snapped. I truth is I'm so confused when it comes to Johnny. I mean everyone is telling me he's bad news but none of those people actually know him. Most of them probably haven't ever talked to him."

"Lesley Lu, forget the others. Do you love him?"

"I don't know ad. Can you call something this young love?"

"Lulu, we all love. Whether we're fifty or fifteen. Do you love him? Do you think about him all of the time? Does your heart race when you hear his name or when he's around? Does you body tingle when you remember his kiss?"

"Yes."

"Well then daughter I'd say you are in love. And if I were you I'd tell him now, before it's too late."

"You're right dad. I'm going to tell him next time I see him."

""Go for it Lu. Don't be afraid. Remember you're a Spencer.

"Thanks dad. I better go." Lulu said as she dashed away. Oh and Dad?"

Yes daughter?"

"I think you just did you're job."

Luke smiled at his precious daughter as she raced down the street thinking in her head the whole way to the piers, " It's wild and passionate. He's wild and passionate."

- - -

"Claudia, I'm going out."

"Okay little brother, but go to a very public place."

"Why Claudia."

"Don't ask John. Just do."

No. Tell me what's going on."

"The hit on Sonny. Everything is going down tonight. Namely Him."

"Claudia, are you sure about this?"

"Yes John. I'm covered. There are no strings."

"Where is it taking place?"

"At the warehouse where he's landing tonight's shipment."

"Okay. Then I better go. I've got to meet someone in like 15 minutes."

"John with the way you drive you'll get there in five anyway. Just talk to me for a bit. Who are you meeting?"

"Who I'm meeting is none of you business Claudia."

"Wow. By not saying anything you've just told me everything and more little brother. You're going to meet Lulu aren't you?"

"Claudia, you make me so mad. Just leave it."

"Fine, fine."

"Thank you. I'd better go."

"Wait what's that around your neck?"

"It's my mother's necklace. What's it to you?"

"Nothing I just thought that you'd have given that to lulu by now. I mean I was there when you're mother explained that it was yours to give and how to tell that you were giving it to the right girl. And to me that girl pretty much qualifies as Lulu don't you think?"

"Claudia, give it a rest. Stop playing the concerned sister act and just stay out of my business."

"Fine john. Wend d you become so hostile?"

"About around the time you became a bitch."

"Okay enough. Just go meet lulu. But remember John. A-l-i-b-i."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Johnny growled at her.

"Bye then little brother," Claudia smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 What Are We Fighting For?

Hope you like this next installment.! also i'm new on the site so i hope i'm doing this right... oh and this is probably pg-13 to r so just a fair warning

Chapter 2: What Are We Fighting for?

Lulu ran so fast to get to Elm street piers that she ran right into a little boy and knocked him down. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry…"

"It's okay," said the little boy.

"Michael, am I surprised to see you," Lulu said.

"Hi Lulu."

"Oh hi Kate I didn't even see you."

"That's okay. What are you doing rushing and knocking down little boys?" Kate asked.

"Oh yea, I'm meeting someone and I'm really late. What about you guys?"

"Well Kate is taking me to the warehouse to see my dad land a shipment."

"That sounds like fun," Lulu said as she fidgeted her hands.

"Oh right you said you were in a hurry." You'd better go Lulu. I'll see you at work on Monday." Said Kate.

"Okay thank you! And Michael," Lulu said, "Have fun!"

- - -

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." A voice on the docks said.

Lulu smiled as she heard the voice. It was him. "Well that would have been rude of me considering I'm the one who demanded this meeting."

"And I'm still trying to figure out why."

It's cold out here. Can we go someplace warm?"

"Lulu it's the middle of April. How are you cold?"

"Okay yea it's the middle of April and you're wearing a black sweater. I'm actually wearing April attire and you're wondering why I'm cold and you're not?"

"Okay you've got a point. How about we go to the Haunted Star and talk?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

- - -

"Hey Kate, Hey Michael, what's up?"

"Nothing much dad."

"We ran into Lulu and I chatted for a bit so that's why we're late." Explained Kate.

"Oh that's no problem. Michael why don't you go and see what Tom is doing?"

"Okay dad. And uh thanks for letting me come!"

"See Sonny, I told you he would enjoy it."

"I don't know Kate, I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Don't worry, everything is going to go off without a hitch.

- - -

"Okay Lulu talk," said Johnny.

"It's funny how we came here. I mean we could have gone to Kelly's or the Metro Court but we chose here. What is that saying?"

"Well this is a place that means a lot to us. This is where you look care of me after the explosion, it's the sight of numerous talks we had where we got to know each other and you watched me play piano. We poured our hearts and souls into this place. I guess to us it feels like home."

"You forgot that it was the first and only place we made love."

"Well I was trying to forget that."

"And why is that?"

"Because Lulu when I think of that day I catch myself thinking maybe we could be together. Even when I know we can't."

"But we can."

"Lulu you know better than anyone that my life is dangerous. I mean look at what has happened to you since you've known me!"

"Johnny you have to realize that it's my choice as much as it is yours."

"Every time we see each other we come back to this conversation. I don't know why I even came."

"Because I have to talk to you."

"Okay then, go for it."

"I know I shouldn't jump in and say it but I've never been good with the perfect moment stuff so here it goes… I think I'm in love with you Johnny. And before you tell me we can't work I need you to know that you're what gets' me to wake up each morning. I find myself thinking about you and your kiss and you eyes all the time. It's like you never leave me. And when we fight like how we just fought I know it's okay because we always find our way back to each other. It's pointless for me to even try to stop loving you because I can't even stop thinking about you. I'm scared of what will come next but not of the danger in you're life. It's because of the way you make me feel. I'm scared to death of loving you and of you not loving me back." Lulu gasped for air after her rant, or as Johnny would say it, her mini temper tantrum She looked at Johnny with hope in her eyes and saw those same eyes staring back at her. He grabbed her and pulled her into a strong embrace. When they broke apart, after what seemed like forever, he had a smirk, on she'd come to know all too well, on his face.

"So you kind of like me huh?" He laughed

"Weren't you just listening? I don't like you I love you." Lulu said a smile being produced onto her face.

"Well I love you too Lu. You are beauty personified and all I want to do is love you. I want you to have this," he said as he unlatched a clasp from its chain. "It was my mother's and now it's yours. She told me to give it to the woman I loved when I time was right. It's been yours since that first day when I picked you up on the side of the road. And it always will be," he whispered into her ear as he latched the clasp to the chain. The necklace fit perfectly on her, resting on the area above her breast and below her collarbone. She touched the pendant delicately with her fingers and hen flicked her eyes to his face. He was admiring her, his brown eyes full of emotion. She reached for his hand and put it on her chest as a way for him to feel the pendant around her neck. She could feel his heartbeat getting faster and the beating getting louder. She felt her own heart doing just the same and realized that their hearts were in sync'. True soul mates she realized, like her mom and dad. And finally after much beating and music making their lips touched and mashed together in a rhythmic pattern. Their tongues started to dance and play, exploring the other's mouth.

When they surfaced for air she looked into his eyes and saw a gleam she had experience once before. Her lips were engulfed into another kiss by his lips and this kiss was nothing like the tender kiss she had experienced a moment before. This kiss was passionate and fiery. She broke apart from him and pushed him up against the wall, causing the boat to actually rock. She pushed her body against his feeling him get excited. She quickly started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Before she could even pull it off him she was up against the wall and it was his turn to make her squirm. He kissed her as he pushed his body against her chamber. She moaned as he teased her and he took delight. He undid her purple shirt and her black lacey bra caught his eyes. It was enough to distract him and he quickly took control. She started to unzip his pants when he stopped her.

"We shouldn't do this," was all he said.

"What? Why not?"

"Because we are in the Haunted Star, your father's boat, which he is now reopening and he could walk in on us at any second."

"Now look who's got a point. So then what do you want to do?"

"How about," he said as he played with her hair, "you tell me why you were late."

"Well I ran into Michael and Kate and I couldn't get away."

"That's random."

"Yea I know. They were going to see Sonny land tonight's shipment."

Johnny's eyes got wide as he remembered his conversation with Claudia.

"_The hit on Sonny. Everything is going down tonight. Namely him."_

"_Claudia, are you sure about this?"_

"_Yes John. I'm covered. There are no strings."_

"_Where is it taking place?"_

"_At the warehouse where he's landing tonight's shipment."_

"Johnny what's wrong?"

"Lulu I have to go."

"What why?

"I can't tell you but I have to go."

"Johnny what is it?"

"Claudia ordered a hit on Sonny and it's going to happen tonight. When he's lading the shipment. It's going to happen in front of his son. That boy is in the line of fire and I have to go make sure he's okay."

"Johnny, calm down. We'll just all the cops and they'll arrest the shooter."

"No they'll ask to many questions about how you know and you could become an accessory."

"So what you're just going to throw yourself onto Michael and hope he doesn't see Sonny."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm kind of making it up as I go along."

"Johnny it's way to risky."

"Lulu, I watched as my mother took a bullet meant for me I watched as my father murdered her. I wouldn't wish that on anyone especially not a child. I have to do this."

"Fine but I'm coming with you."

"No way. I don't want to have to worry about you too."

"Johnny either I'm coming or I'm calling the cops. Your choice."

"Fine but stay behind me and take this."

He thrust a gun into her hands and she was shocked. She knew how to work one but he knew her hatred for guns.

"Why would I need this? You're going to be in front of me!"

"For protection! Just don't argue with me. Come on, we have to go!"


	3. Chapter 3 Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

Chapter 3: Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

"Johnny please we have to call somebody!"

"No Lulu, we're only 2 blocks away. We will make it!"

"But Johnny what if something happens to you?"

"Don't worry about me Lulu. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"But Johnny-"

"Lulu nothing is going to take me away from you unless Sonny survives this hit and comes after me. I need to do this and you know it."

"I'm just scared of what could happen to you Johnny,"

"I know but I'm more afraid of what could happen to that little boy."

"You're right. I'm being selfish."

"You're not selfish Lu, you're just scared."

"I know. We need to keep going. We're almost there. But just so you know," she pulled him into a passionate kiss. He embraced her but as quickly as it started it stopped.

"Don't worry." He said with such love him his eyes. "Now come on, let's go."

And with that they ran down to get to the next block.

- - -

"See Sonny, I told you he would enjoy himself." Kate said while the two of them looked on at Michael talking to Tom.

"Ok Kate, you were right. He seems to be having a great time. Hey Michael, come over here for a second."

"What's up dad?"

"Are you having a good time?"

"Yes dad. Thanks for letting me come!"

"No problem buddy, I love you," Sonny said as he wrapped his son in an embrace.

"I love you too dad."

"Go and hang with Tom kid. He'll show you the ropes."

"Okay bye dad. Bye Kate."

Sonny started to turn toward Kate but something caught his eye. He saw a small flash of what looked like glass and jumped onto Kate. He had looked that glass in the eyes before and knew what was happening. The shot was fired and Sonny felt a whip sensation pass by him. The second after the shot was fired was quite, just as it always is. All Sonny could hear was the ringing in his ears. He looked at Kate to see her under him with no harm inflicted onto her. He looked at himself and found that he too went untouched by the bullet. It was only until then that he heard Tom screaming.

"Help! We need an ambulance. He's been shot!"

"Sonny looked at the bodies on the floor and gasped. How could this have ever happened? And which one of them was shot?

Suddenly he was pushed out of the way. A girl with brilliant blonde, curly hair brushed past him. She was rushing to one of the bodies on the floor. "Johnny! Please Johnny," she said shaking him hard.

"Lulu?"

"Michael is that you?"

"Yes Lulu. Can you please help me?"

"Sure."

Lulu slowly pried Michael out from under Johnny all the while searching Johnny for a bullet hole or even a trace of blood. It was only after she pulled Michael out and when Johnny rolled onto his side that she saw the large hole in Johnny's head.

"Oh my god! Help please," she screeched. "He's been shot in the head! Please help!"

"Lulu the paramedics are on their way. You need to calm down."

"Sonny, don't tell me what to do. This is all your fault anyway."

"How is this my fault?"

"Sir, please get out of the way."

"Miss, I'm sorry but could you please step to the side."

"Sure just please take care of him. And is it possible that I could ride in the ambulance with him?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"So?"

"Sonny I can't deal with you right now." She said right before the double doors of the ambulance closed.

She looked down and everything was a blur. She saw this beautiful man lying on the stretcher with a hole in the side of his head. The same man who had promised her nothing bad was going to happen to her or him. The same man she had made love with and she had this amazing connection with. That same man she loved and she was supposed to have a future with. This man was shot and she couldn't even begin to imagine a life without him. She couldn't imagine never seeing his beautiful brown eyes again, never seeing the way they lit up when he laughed or the way they shined in the moonlight.

"Johnny," she said taking his hand, "I won't ever let go. And Johnny? You are going to be fine, you hear me? F-I-N-E. You're going to come out of surgery and wake up and when they release you I'm going to take care of you because I love you, remember? You always remember that. I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"Miss you've got to let go of him."

"No I can't. I promised I never would."

"But Miss, we're at the hospital."

Lulu looked up at the large white building. It loomed over her like a huge wave about to crash. She watched as they rushed Johnny into the ER.

"As far as I'm concerned, she thought, "It's already crashed and I'm already burned."

She plopped herself on the ground outside of the ER and waited. She waited for news to come but most of all she waited for hope.


	4. Chapter 4 How You Survived the War

Okay so now that some chapters are pre written so they will be coming out faster... Please review!! oh and this goes out to Tink :)

Chapter 4: How You Survived the War

"Lulu! Are you okay?" Carly rushed up to see her little cousin on the verge of tears.

"No Carly. Johnny is in surgery. They won't tell me what's wrong or if he is okay. I'm freaking out here. He promised me nothing would happen and now look!"

"Lulu he couldn't have predicted this… not even if he tried. This is just one of those things that happen that we have no control over."

"But it's all my fault. I mean he said not to call the police but I shouldn't have listened. I still should have called."

"He told you not to and you were just listening to him. Lulu this is not you're fault! Johnny is going to be fine. He's going to come out of surgery and make a full recovery. I know it looks bad now but look at me. I was shot in the head and I'm fine. Jason had a head injury and he's fine. Johnny is going to be fine too."

"But-"

"No buts," Carly said.

"Okay," said the defeated Lulu.

Just then Elizabeth came out of the ER. "Epiphany! Did you call John Zacchara's sister Claudia yet?"

"No Elizabeth. Could you?"

"Yeah sure." Elizabeth started to thumb through the Zacchara documents when Lulu made her way out of Carly's arms and next to Elizabeth.

"Lulu, you know I can't tell you anything about how Johnny is doing."

"Elizabeth I know but could you please do me one favor?"

"Anything Lu. You name it."

"Please don't call Claudia Zacchara. I'd like to deliver the news personally. It'll lessen the blow is it comes from someone she knows."

"Do you promise to tell her Lu?"

"Yes. I'll go and do it right now actually. Just call me if anything changes please."

"Of course."

And on that note Lulu walked out of the waiting room, out of the hospital, and into her car. She was ready for a confrontation. This was war, and she knew who would win.

- - -

Miss. Zacchara? A Miss Lulu Spencer is here to see you."

Claudia was shocked. "Tell her to leave please James. And have you heard from Johnny lately?"

"Miss Zacchara I haven't, but this girl says she has important information she needs to share with you."

"Okay fine send her in." Claudia said as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Lulu entered the usual office and put her eyes upon her enemy. She wore all black, her clothes tight fitted and skimpy. And she had an awful smirk on her face.

"What can I do for you Lulu? Have you come in search of my dear brother who is too blind to see how desperate and pathetic you are? Or are you just looking for a fight and really stupid?"

"Well I don't need help finding your dear brother because he's at General Hospital right now thanks to a hit man you hired to take out Sonny. And I don't need to go around picking fights with the likes of you. I'm not that poor and pathetic. I just came here to let you know not to come near Johnny. Got that?"

"You have no right to accuse me of ordering a hit."

"It's funny how much compassion you have for your brother. Honestly, you don't even try to pretend to care about him. You're to busy defending you ass to give a damn."

"Just because I'm not as emotional as you--"

"Don't you dare call me emotional you bitch. You're the whole reason this damn thing happened, you and Sonny. Don't go near Johnny."

"Lulu, I think I'm the one who will decide that. Don't forget I can get you taken off the visiting list and then where will you be?"

"Well you'd be a selfish bitch, which wouldn't be a change. But you'd also be in jail because I'd go straight to the cops with this information. Or better yet, I'd go to Jason, and then the only place you'd be is 6 feet under."

"You sure do have a big mouth for someone so small. Was that last statement a threat?"

"Absolutely. Just leave him be. You know he'd be better off."

"I love my brother."

"I don't doubt that Claudia. But look at what your love did? You can't possibly keep him safe all of the time, especially since he's chosen this business. You also can't keep me away from him. I love him and he loves me and it's time you accept that." The words flew out of her as if a muse of moonlight was sent to inspire her. She reached up to her neck and tugged on the necklace that now weighed a ton. Claudia's eyes darted to her neck and her eyes got big.

"His mother's necklace?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay I'll leave him be. He wants you and I won't get in the way. Just please take care of him."

"I promise. Thank you Claudia."

"It's what he would have wanted. None of this is for you, don't kid yourself."

"I wouldn't dream of it."


	5. Chapter 5 Bleeding Love

Reviews are the reason i write!! please comment!! i hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5: Bleeding Love

Lulu was walking out of the creepy Zacchara mansion when he phone started to ring a familiar tune. Lulu thoughts automatically went to Johnny as she listened to the therapeutic melody. Finally se picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Lulu asked.

"Hey Lulu, it's Elizabeth."

"Oh my gosh, Elizabeth! Is it Johnny? Is he okay?" Lulu was so worried and she didn't feel like masking it.

"Lu calm down. Johnny is just out of surgery. He is doing better than he was. Listen Claudia Zacchara just called the desk."

Lulu's had tightened around her phone. Oh no… what had Claudia done now…?

"She talked to Dr. Drake and explained to him that for some reason she would not be able to be her brother's caretaker and that all information about her brother's condition should be brought to you. Do you want to tell me what that is about?"

"Oh, um, Claudia is really busy and asked me if I could help her out and stay with her brother."

"Wow, that woman really is heartless isn't she? I mean not even bothering to ask about her brother or even visit him!"

"Actually, I think she is a good person. She just has a packed schedule and she wants her brother to be a first priority. And if he can't be hers than he has to be someone else's."

"Yeah but it's selfish to ask you. I mean you have no ties to this guy."

"Maybe no physically, but mentally and emotionally we are connected."

"If you say so. Anyway hurry up and come to the hospital. Patrick says he needs to talk to you."

"Okay. I'll be right over."

- - -

"Sorry I wasn't here when you asked for me Dr. Drake. I was busy explaining the news to John's sister."

"That's okay Lulu."

"So you have news for me?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid it's not good."

Lulu's face fell. "Um, okay."

"During surgery we were able to remove the bullet from John's head. Unfortunately it was lodged into the part of his brain that controls memory. Also he lost a severe amount of blood during the surgery. We will need to keep watch of his blood levels and his heart rate."

"Okay and you're take of how he will be when he wakes up?"

"Lulu that wasn't the bad news. The bad news is that it isn't a matter of when he'll wake up, but rather if he'll wake up. Now John has a will and it says that he does not want to be put n life support. The allowed amount of time before his will takes will be one year, in which he will be given the opportunity to awaken. If his body refuses to wake up within that time range he will be taken off of life support."

"So what you're saying is that if he doesn't wake up in one year he will be taken off of life support and just slowly die?" Lulu asked in disbelief. Her eyes started to swell with tears and she felt her knees starting to collapse underneath her.

"I'm so sorry Lulu," Patrick said looking truly humbled and honest.

"Thank you for everything you've done Patrick. Could you please tell Elizabeth to call John's sister and relay this information to her?"

"Of course Lulu." Patrick said slowly turning away from her.

"Oh Patrick?"

"Yes Lulu?"

"Can I please see him?"

"Go right in Lulu. Being surrounded by loved ones always helps." Patrick said with a smile as he went and talked to Elizabeth.

Lulu walked slowly to the recovery room. She hesitated before reaching for the door handle and slowly turning it. She was surprised by who she saw sitting next to Johnny. The image of Johnny laying on the bed with bandages wrapped all around his head did not even register with her brain. She was too busy thinking about what Johnny had said before the had entered the Warehouse.

"_Lulu nothing is going to take me away from you unless Sonny survives this hit and comes after me._

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just-"

"You know what. I don't care what you are doing here sonny. Just please leave."

"Lulu I just wanted to thank Johnny for saving Michael."

"I'm sure you're very overjoyed that he's in a coma now as well. Now you don't have to worry about Johnny being a threat to you and your business."

"Lulu I would never wish harm to Johnny. How could you even say I would be happy he was in a coma?"

"Sonny please! Save the act for the police. You kidnapped Johnny and threatened to send pieces of him to his sister. You are cold, cruel, and ruthless and all you care about is yourself. Any loyalty to you is gone Sonny. My dad and you may be friends and I may be close to Jason but as for me being loyal to you… well, go to hell."

"I'm very sorry for you Lulu and I hope that Johnny will make a full recovery, but if you hadn't noticed I was the target of that bullet."

"Yes and just like always you got out of the situation without a scratch. Don't pretend to be the victim Sonny. We both know that you brought this life onto yourself and you're the reason that people get hurt. So please do everyone a favor and leave town."

"I'm not sure my kids would want that."

"They might not want it Sonny, but they'd be a hell of a lot safer."

"Obviously you are emotional right now. I'm very sorry for Johnny's, um, unfortunate incident."

Lulu laughed at Sonny's last comment. Unfortunate incident? Yeah right. But slowly her laughing turned to crying as she made her way over to Johnny's side. She sat in the seat, occupied moments ago by Johnny's enemy and snatched Johnny's hand. She sobbed into it and kissed and caressed it softly. She stared at the beautiful man, his hair shaven off for the surgery. He still looked the same even without the hair but she couldn't get past the scar across his head and the fact that all she could see was the eyelids of his chocolate brown eyes. Plus the fact that his light up smile was nowhere to be seen let alone his small smirk. This sent her over the edge again into a new fit of tears. Through the sobs and the tears she managed to get out, "Please Johnny, come back to me. I need you to come back to me." All she got in return was silence.


	6. Chapter 6 Broken

Please tell me what you guys think!! reviews updates! enjoy!

Chapter 6: Broken

The next few months were a blur. Lulu stuck to the same schedule everyday. Wake up, get dressed, go to work, deal with Kate, Have a conversation with Maxie (surprisingly they had become extremely close over the months), go home, get changed into something comfortable, and then go visit Johnny in the hospital until visiting hours were over. Then she'd go home, cry herself to sleep, and begin the long process all over again the next day.

Kate was relentless. Not even caring for a second that Lulu's boyfriend was shot and in a coma, she threatened the very next day after the shooting to fire her. So Lulu picked her head up and went to work in spite of Kate, because she knew Johnny would want her too.

She had to deal with Logan's lame attempts of hitting on her, as if Johnny's coma was an opening to do so, and it made Lulu even more sure that she had chosen the right guy.

She became very thin and her eyes very sullen. Her family was worried about her non-stop. Nikolas and Lucky visited her and Johnny at the hospital regularly. Her dad checked in on her whenever he was in town and Tracy was like the mother she had lost, as much as she hated to admit it. In the beginning they had tried to stop her from seeing Johnny at all. When she severed al ties with each and every one of them the wised up.

Johnny was the only constant thing in her life. He was always there and she would sit next to him and tell him stories, like how they met or that night at the Star. She noticed that his heartbeat would accelerate at the intimate stories she told him and she would smile to herself because she knew he was listening.

Yet the months still passed by. May, then June, July and August, then September, October, and November. Finally December came and it was time for some holiday miracles. She was called to the hospital on Christmas Eve by Patrick, who said her had important news for her. She rushed there going a few 20 miles over the speed limit, and her mind went to Johnny yet again, not that it was an unusual event. She found herself drifting into thought constantly, at work, on the road, with family, even in conversation. She loved that he was so much a part of her.

She finally parked her car in a spot that seemed like the farthest spot from the hospital and ran right into the revolving door spinning around until she was on the opposite side. Then she made her way to the elevators. After what seemed like an hour she opted for the stairs and made her way up to Johnny's floor. She saw Patrick and he greeted her.

"Hi Patrick. You haven't called in a while. Is Johnny alright?"

"Yes Lulu he is fine. I wanted to relay information to you. I have been monitoring Johnny's charts and tests and he seems to be improving. I'm not saying that he is going to wake up but he has a chance. As you know there are only four more months until his will takes into effect. I would suggest spending as much time with him as possible and getting people, who he had close relationships to, to come and visit him. His best chance is to be surrounded by friends and family who love him."

Lulu's heart soared at the news of Johnny's results.

"Thank you Patrick. I will definitely get on that and thank you so much for everything you have done for John."

"It is my pleasure Lulu. Also if you could wait about 20 minutes before you visit him. We want to give him one more test for this month."

"Sure. Actually I have two calls to make so I'll just be in the waiting room."

"Okay."

Lulu rummaged through her purse looking for her cell phone. She called a number she new all too well and waited for the receptionist to answer. Finally at the fourth ring she heard, "Kate Howard's office. This is Maxie speaking, how can I help you."

"Maxie, it's Lulu. Is Kate at the office?"

"Lulu why aren't you at work?"

"Something with Johnny came up and I had to leave."

"Is he okay?" Maxie's voice was full of worry. Lulu smiled at her friend's concern.

"Yes, he is okay. It was actually very good news. So is Kate there?"

"Yea. I'll patch you in right now. Oh and Lulu?"

"Yea Max?"

"I'm really glad he is getting better. You haven't been the same since the shooting happened."

"Thanks Maxie, I'm so glad I have a friend in you."

"Always Lu, bye."

"Bye."

"Hello?" Kate's voice rang in on the other side of the line.

"Hi Kate it's Lulu."

"Lulu? Why aren't you at work?"

"I know that I need to give you two weeks notice but I'm afraid I can't continue working for Crimson. You are a great boss but someone in my life is just more important."

"I see. Well don't worry about the two weeks notice. It was a pleasure working with you Lulu and I hope that Johnny's condition will improve and you two will be happy together."

Lulu was amazed at Kate's kindness.

"Thank you Kate."

"And if you ever want your job back don't hesitate to come by. I doubt I will ever find someone with your "touch"."

"Thank you. Maybe I will take you up on that offer after everything cools down"

"Please do."

"Again thank you for being so understanding."

"No problem Lulu."

"Okay then, Good luck!"

"Bye."

- - -

"Hello?"

"Claudia?"

"Spencer?"

"Uh yes. I just wanted to tell you that Patrick says Johnny is improving and that he has a chance of waking up."

"Okay why are you calling me then? You could have just asked Patrick to call."

"Um I wanted to ask you to visit John."

"Lulu you told me not to."

"I know but I think that if you saw him he would wake up. He doesn't need only me. He needs you too."

"But Lulu, I don't think I can face my brother. I'm the one that did this too him."

"Claudia if we all lived in the past do you know how many grudges there would be or how much bad fashion there would be for that matter. You didn't know what would happen--"

"But--"

"No buts! You know John would forgive you. Now get over here!"

"Okay I'm on my way."

- - -

Lulu entered Johnny's room. She knew he would wake up, she could feel it… she sat in her usual place, on his bed instead of on a chair. She slid down next to him and closed her eyes. "Oh Johnny, if I could only see inside of you're head. If only I could talk to you right now." She slowly drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Something Lost Something Found

Chapter 7: Something Lost, Something Found

Lulu felt her hair being touched. She up as she woke up in an unfamiliar bed. She tried to remember where she was but couldn't quite place her thoughts.

Then she remembered lying in Johnny's arms. Could it have been him that had just rumbled her hair? She stole a look at him. He was still fast asleep. If it was him, he had done it unknowingly. Her heart shrunk. He hadn't woken up.

She looked outside of the room to find Lucky, Nikolas, and Claudia talking. She quickly got up from his arms and made her way over to the door. Claudia was the first to greet her.

"Morning Sunshine, I see you are a late sleeper."

"How late is it?"

"Sweetie, it's 10 o'clock in the morning."

"Oh gosh I fell asleep."

"Yes you did."

"Where you here the whole night?"

"Yea. I came a say you sleep in his arms and just didn't have the heart to pry you apart."

"Well you should have! I mean he's your brother."

"Yes, but you're his girlfriend. Anyway I knew that if I left I wouldn't get the guts to come back so I decided to stay until morning and that's when your brothers came and kept me company."

"Well then, I'm truly sorry for making you come but please go in and see him now."

"I will. Just let me gain my courage."

"You want to wear his necklace? That always makes me brave."

"Maybe if I just touch it for good luck. Maybe I'll get a connection with Maria, that could help me get him awake."

"Of course!' Lulu hand went up to her neck to allow Claudia to touch John's special gift. Her eyes got wide as she found that the beautiful necklace was not around her neck.

"Oh My God."

"What?"

"It's gone! John's necklace is gone!"

"Lulu calm down, it's probably at home."

"No, it's not! I wore it yesterday so that Johnny could touch it. I hoped that it would wake him up. Then I fell asleep and I wake up and it's not there anymore. Someone stole it."

"Lulu I was here the whole night I would have seen if someone took it."

"You didn't fall asleep?"

"Oh no! I did fall asleep! I think you're right Lulu. I think someone did steal it. But why?"

"I don't know!"

"Don't worry Lulu. You'll figure it out. We'll figure it out."

"Thank you Claudia."

"No problem."

"You better go see Johnny."

"Yea I'm going too…"

"Okay. I'll look for it."

"Don't worry, you'll find it."

- - -

Lulu decided to go home and shower. She knew Claudia was with Johnny and would be safe. She thought it best to at least look put together even if she felt like she was melting away.

- - -

"Hey John. It's me. I know I haven't been here in well… 8 months give or take a few but I'm here now." Claudia made her way into his room and sat herself in one of the visitor chairs. She just sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out what to say or how to get her brother to wake up.

"You know you were right. Lulu has been great. She's the one who has been taking care of you lately, even though it should have been me. You proved me wrong. She does love you. I owe both her and you an apology, although her and I have reached an understanding, if you could call it that. Anyway, that girl is tearing herself apart. She keeps blaming herself, and she's been depressed. She's not as you left her so you have to come back to us and help her. You have to come back to me baby brother."

Claudia reached out to grab her brother's hand but her hand was snatched up before she could fully grasp it.

She looked at the hand and then back at her brother who was starting to stir slightly.

Her eyes filled with tears as she gasped out happily. She hollered for a doctor and was quickly pushed to the side as Patrick rushed into the room.

He ran test after test after test. After what seemed like forever he came up to her.

"Where's Lulu?" he asked.

"She's home. Is my brother all right Patrick?"

"He's pulled out of the coma and is resting comfortably."

"Thank god. Thank you so much Patrick."

"However…"

"What?" Claudia was scared. Would John not remember her?

"He did suffer some brain damage. The part of his brain that controls short term memory was affected."

"So what does that mean for John?"

"It is most likely that he will be unable to remember anything or anyone he met or encountered 5 years before the shooting."

"5 years?" Claudia was both baffled and relieved. He would remember her… but he would not remember Lulu.

"Yes Ms. Zacchara."

"Is there anyway that he will remember this lost information eventually?"

"There is always a chance he will remember it but there is also a chance that he will never remember any of it."

"Okay thank you Patrick. I'll call Lulu."

"Okay Claudia. I'm glad your brother pulled through. Oh and only two visitors at a time."

- - -

"Lulu? It's Claudia."

"Claudia what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong… Johnny woke up."

Lulu thought she'd heard that wrong. "Wait did you just say that Johnny woke up?"

"Yes!" Claudia said through tears.

"I'll be right there."

- - -

"Hey Lu."

"I still can't believe he's up Claudia. I knew he could do it."

"Listen Lu… Patrick said that there is some damage. He says he's not sure what he'll remember…"

"Claudia he'll remember me I know it. And I know he'll remember you. Don't worry!"

"Okay let me go in first."

"Okay."

Claudia walked into the room. Johnny had his eyes open and was looking around at everything in plain sight.

"Hiya little brother."

"Claudia, it is so good to see you! What happened? Why am I in a hospital room?"

"Um, there was a shooting John, a hit was put out on Sonny by me. You found out that his son was going to be there and tried to stop it. You protected the little boy, Michael is his name, and you were shot in the head. Lulu was with you when you got to the hospital and she's been taking care of you ever since that day."

"Claudia what are you talking about? Who's Sonny or Michael? And who the hell is Lulu?"

Claudia bit her lip. This wasn't good.

Just then Lulu walked in. When she saw Johnny awake she ran to his side and pulled him into a strong hug. She held on for dear life as she let her fingers go through his hair. But she felt a tension between them and sensed him pull back. She let him go a looked into his eyes, the rich chocolate brown they always were, and looked for an answer.

What she got back was a look of confusion.

"Who are you?' she heard. "Claudia who is she?"


	8. Chapter 8 I'd Lie

Chapter 8: I'd Lie

Chapter 8: I'd Lie

Lulu's heart sank as she heard his question. He didn't remember them. He didn't remember her.

"Hello? Who are you?" Johnny asked.

He was staring at one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen yet he couldn't even put a name to her face. How is it that she had come to know him? Why was she in his room?

Lulu knew that Johnny would ask one million and one questions if she told him the truth. And she knew that then there would be a chance he would relapse. So she did the only thing she could and lied.

"John, it's—," Claudia started but Lulu interrupted.

"I'm no one. I just heard you had woken up. I'm a friend of Claudia's and I'm so happy for her, and you," Lulu said, her heart breaking.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you then," he said, a frown appearing on his face. He had wished that the girl had been there for him, he had even figured he just couldn't remember her, but he was wrong. She was there for Claudia.

"Anyway, again I'm so glad you woke up. Give me a call Claude, whenever you can." She was on the verge of tears and needed to get out of that room, that was full of his scent. His scent was her poison and she was intoxicated. She turned quickly away from the bedside, as she was standing in between the two siblings. He hair whipped in Johnny's face and she apologized quickly and practically walked out of the room.

Johnny was left with the scent of her hair, a scent he was sure he had had the pleasure to smell before that day, all around his bed area. He took a pillow and covered his face as Claudia looked at him.

He could smell the scent on his pillow. "That's weird," he said to himself, a puzzled look appearing on his face.

Claudia looked t him and pity overcame her. Pity for Lulu, pity for John, and pity for the love they shared that would go unremembered. But only if she didn't have a say in it, and she was definitely getting a say.

- - -

Lulu drove the way home struggling with her tears. She had promised to call Maxie when she found out news but she couldn't handle repeating the news. He didn't remember her. She broke into a new round of tears as she parked in the driveway. She entered the door and sprung up the stairs as she could. But before she got all the way up she heard her dad holler, "LUUUU?"

"Yes Daddy?" she replied not hiding the hurt in her voice.

"Come and see your old man cupcake."

"I'm really tired dad… can we talk in the morning?"

"Cupcake, I think you need to talk to someone right now." Luke said as he stepped into the foyer where he had a perfect view of his daughter's tear-stained cheeks. "It's mob boy isn't it…?"

Lulu finally let go, falling at the head of the stairs to her knees, the tears in a free fall.

"Lesley Lu, what is the matter? Is he…?"

"No daddy, thank god!"

"Then what cupcake?"

"He doesn't remember me," she said trying to stifle the sobs coming out.

"Lesley Lu, but he will."

"No daddy, I don't think he will."

"You can't think like that darling. He will. You just have to believe."

"Do you still believe in mommy dad?"

"Lesley Lu, I will always believe in your mother."

Lulu smiled. "Then I'll always believe in Johnny."

"Go get him tiger."

"I can't right now, he might relapse if I do."

"Then you wait. If you love him and he loves/loved you then you'll find your way back to each other,"

"I love you daddy."

"The feeling is reciprocated cupcake."

- - -

"Claudia tell me about my life. I don't remember anything after about 3 years ago."

"Well, daddy is dead at the hand of Jason Morgan, thank goodness. And you were in a very serious relationship with this girl… but I don't know if it's going to work out."

"Why? Did the girl not--" he was interrupted by an anxious Maxie running into the room.

"Glad to see you're okay Johnny. Hi Claudia."

"Are you my girlfriend?"

"Well I can be if you want me to be but I don't think--"

"No John she isn't."

"Then why is she here?"

"Well I'm here for--"

"She's here for me John," Claudia said as she eyed Maxie.

"Right."

"Um Claude can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Sure. Do you need anything John?"

"Can you just answer a question?"

"Sure, What?"

"How is it that I'm the one in the hospital and you're the one everyone comes to visit?"

Claudia laughed. "Maybe it's because I'm not the brooding one in the family."

Johnny laughed out loud. "Okay go and talk to your friend."

Claudia walked out of the room to see an awaiting Maxie.

"He doesn't remember Lulu?"

"No but he will. I'm working on it."

"Please try harder. I have a feeling Lulu is going to go in a down spiral if she loses Johnny after everything she's been through."

"Just tell her to keep looking for the necklace, that's our best hope for his memory."

"Okay I will. Tell him bye from me."

"Will do."

"Bye Claudia."

"Bye." Claudia closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was gonna be a really long few months.


	9. Chapter 9 Dreaming With A Broken Heart

Chapter 9: Dreaming with a Broken Heart

Time passed as it always does and Johnny was released from the hospital. Even with the desperate attempts of Claudia he had not regained his memory.

Lulu was in much worse shape than Johnny was. After he woke up and he didn't remember her, she went in a down spiral. She started working at Kelly's again and even went so low as to go to Logan for comfort. Now after all of her fighting she was falling back into a slump with him. Again.

Why couldn't he remember her? What had happened to this independent girl she was? It was like life itself was sucked right out of her.

- - -

Lulu was on her way to Kelly's. She had to admit it, she was definitely out of it. She was still clinging to the hope that Johnny would remember her. Patrick said that with each passing day it became more unlikely but she couldn't help hoping.

She entered Kelly's with a frown as always. She scanned the room and saw Jason and Elizabeth with Jake and Cam sitting at a table and smiled. Through all of the stuff that had happened to them they had managed to get through it and be together.

She saw Spinelli, laptop in tow, sitting with Maxie. She would never understand that relationship. Her two closest friends were more than friends. But at least they were happy. And sometimes that's all that matters.

She went to work, wearing her apron like it was a beautiful ball gown.

She was getting tips like crazy. She couldn't believe how busy the diner was that night. Her work helped the pain of Johnny slip away for a bit and she was genuinely happy for the first time in months.

She heard the door slam and saw him. He looked as if he was on a mission. He made his way over to her and before she could even manage a greeting, his lips were attacking hers. She pushed him off as soon as her brain registered with her body.

"Logan what are you doing?" she asked baffled by his forwardness.

"I'm tired of waiting for you to get over Johnny. I need to be with you and you need to forget him."

"I'm sorry Logan but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

Logan slammed his hand against the counter. The action caught Jason's attention and he watched closely.

"He doesn't even remember you Lulu and he never will. Get a grip!"

At that Jason got up. "Don't worry Jason. I got this." Lulu stated. Jason didn't sit. "Logan you're the one that needs to get a grip. Just deal with the fact that I don't want you because we are over."

Logan didn't react well to her words and he struck her cheek.

Jason was on him in less than 5 seconds. They struggled on the ground as Lulu looked on in shock. She could feel her cheek becoming red with pain. She wanted to hurt Logan but she knew Jason would protect her.

"Listen here Hayes. Don't talk to her, don't touch her, hell, don't even look at her ever again. Got that?"

"Morgan why don't you mind your own damn business!"

"She is like a sister to me! She is my business."

"Fine. I'll leave her alone. She's not worth the trouble anyway."

"Good."

As Logan got up she saw something familiar fall out of his pocket.

"Oh my God. You've had it all this time? You stole the necklace Johnny gave to me?" Lulu asked shocked. She snatched it before he could grab hold of it.

"No that's my necklace!"

" Like hell it is. You stole it from me when I was with Johnny at the hospital and you've had it all this time! Get out! Now!"

"You can't kick me out! It's a public place."

"You're right about that she can't. But I can, " Mike said slowly coming up from behind and giving Lulu a pat on the back.

"This is ridiculous! My father won't be happy to hear about this!"

"Is that a threat, Mr. Baldwin?" Mike asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh screw all of you. This town always was a place full of idiots," he said as he walked out of the diner.

"I personally think it was because we had to converse with him…" Mike said with a chuckle as everyone breathed lighter.

Lulu looked up to Jason and gave him a silent "Thank you" with her eyes and then walked up to Maxie and asked her to help her put on the necklace.

Once on, it rested where it always had and Lulu felt a strange sense of comfort. Her heart started beating irregularly with a new sense of hope. It had to be a sign. It just had to be.

The door to the diner once again slammed closed, only this time it was due to the wind outside. This January had been very windy indeed.

Lulu looked up and her heart suddenly stopped beating.


	10. Chapter 10 Ache For You

Chapter 10: Ache (For You)

Lulu was frozen. She was asleep, right? Or maybe she was seeing a mirage. Can you have those when you're not in the desert? It's a daydream. I'm looking into space and when I snap out of it he'll be gone. Wait; can you know you're daydreaming?

She watched him make his way over to her. He sat on a stool in front of her. Everything in the air was still, all the molecules were frozen, the atmosphere stiff. Not to mention the twenty pairs of eyes staring at her and him. Or she was imagining Yeah that was it.

"Um… to be honest I've never ate here before," he said looking at a menu. "What's good?"

He couldn't have known that it was one of their many places. He couldn't remember how his favorite was Mike's famous burger and a large order of fries with his coffee black and stocked with tons of sugar.

Wait there was no way she was dreaming. He was real. She struggled with her brain contemplating telling him she was busy and letting another waitress get his order. But something in her finally snapped.

She was a Spencer and Spencer's weren't afraid of their past.

"I recommend Mike's famous burger with some fries. It's my favorite."

"Sounds good. Can I get that to go?"

"Sure," she said somewhat disappointed. She was about to put the order up when he called out to her.

"Wait I also want to know what you would recommend for someone counting calories."

Had he met someone else already? Was Logan right? "I wouldn't know. I'm kind of like a garbage truck. I eat everything and don't care about calories."

"Tell me about it. I think it's so stupid. But I promised so…"

"Who's it for? Your girlfriend?"

"No, My sister. She says there's really good food here."

"Oh um… how about a salad? Do you know her favorite?" she asked trying not to smile at the good news.

"Caesar salad is her favorite. But maybe with a little dressing it won't be as fattening?"

"Sure. Coming right up." She went to the back and submitted the order. When she came back out Kelly's was deserted.

"It looks like the food has something wrong with it." She laughed. "Are you sure you want to get your order?"

"Oh I'm up for the challenge."

She laughed. He loved the sound she made. He loved how her eyes lit up. Her smile was infectious and somewhat familiar. How did he know her? Did he know her at all? His eyes fell upon her breasts, which are a great size, and then up her neck to a silver chain. On the chain was a beautiful medallion. It looked like Saint Joseph. It was familiar. He had seen it before… no his mother had the same necklace. She said it was from his church in Canada. She must have gotten one too.

He asked, "Where did you get that necklace from?"

She hesitated. Had he remembered something? "A friend of mine gave it to me to hold on to. I'm just keeping my promise and hoping he'll keep his."

"Well he's a lucky guy."

"Thank you."

"Anyway what's your name?"

"Order's up!" Mike hollered from the back.

"Hold that thought."

Lulu ran to get the order. Maybe he remembered… she rushed back to the front to see a huge crowd of people. She knew she needed to attend to them but she and Johnny were just starting to connect again and she didn't want to stop.

She went to hand him the bag. "There you go."

"Thanks. So… Your name?"

"Um excuse me? Could we get some service please?" A man demanded.

"One second," Lulu said closing her eyes squeezing shut in frustration.

"Instead of flirting with that guy maybe you should take our orders so we don't take our money elsewhere." The woman next to him said haughtily.

Then Johnny's phone rang. "Listen you're obviously busy and I'd better go get my sister this food. But I'll stop by here soon. I've heard the coffee is amazing here."

Lulu laughed. Whether he could remember or not. He was still Johnny. "It is!"

He walked out of the door with a smile. He got into his car. Where had he heard about the coffee? Claudia didn't drink coffee, she drank alcohol. He sat in his car for a while thinking it over. After thinking for five minutes he brushed it off. "I must have heard someone say it while I was passing them on the street." He muttered to himself. But he couldn't shake the feeling.

- - -

Lulu couldn't be happier. Although their talk was cut short she had noticed they still had a connection. She rejoiced in the fact that he didn't have a girlfriend. They still had a chance.

She looked down at the necklace around her neck. She kissed it softly and went back to work. Knowing how rude these people were, it was going to be hard to resist spitting in their food.


	11. Chapter 11 Thinking Of You

A/N: It's been a while... Thanks for all the favorites girls! I have been writing a new story lately so i'll post that on this site soon. But until then enjoy this story! It's almost over girls!

xx,

MUSE

Chapter 11: Think of you

Johnny made his way to the house. The gate was closed and he was forced to take the long hike up the driveway, food in tow. This normally would have bothered him but he felt as if something that happened by that gate. Something important.

What was he thinking? He had to be losing it. But then again he had supposedly lost some memory… could he be remembering?

A gate? That's what I remember? I must have been pretty alone back then to be thinking a gate has some significance to me.

He made his way up the drive and into the house. He spotted Claudia sitting and painting her nails in the kitchen.

"Do you have to do that in the kitchen?"

"Yes. I was waiting for you to come with the food and noticed that I needed a touch up."

"You are such a girl. How are we related?"

"It's only by half John. And you're exactly like your mother so can you see why now?" He could see Claudia getting upset.

"Hey, look. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway where is the food?"

"Right here," Johnny said he had relinquishing the brown bag to Claudia's grasp.

"Why did you take so long?"

"Oh, well, I was talking to this girl I met."

"What's her name?" Claudia asked her breath catching in her throat.

"I don't know."

Claudia frowned. "Okay John, I know you were in a coma for a while but I'm gonna give you some advice. The next time you "talk" to a girl it would be good to get her name so that you could further things if you wanted."

"Claudia, she was in a rush as I left and couldn't relay her name. But—it just felt like I knew her, you know? Like I had seen her a million times before."

"What did she look like?"

"She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He said before taking a bite of his burger.

He savored the burger and got a sudden flashback.

(Flashback)

"Johnny, just eat it!" an angelic voice demanded.

"Do you realize how fattening this is? It's like a heart attack waiting to happen!"

"Just try it." Demanded the voice again.

He took a bite of the burger and was instantly grateful to her.

"So?" she asked in a singsong voice.

"It's alright." He said lying to her.

"Oh you know I was right and it's the best thing you've ever tasted. But I'll save you the humiliation and I won't say I told you so."

"Thanks Babe." He smiled as he swallowed his bite completely and leaned into the table.

She smiled back at him, making his infection flare up again and whispered, "Any time."

(End of Flashback)

His eyes got wide.

Claudia noticed his fluster and asked him what was wrong.

"Claudia, I've felt like I've seen her a million times because I have. I've seen her, eaten with her, I've kissed her!"

"John, What girl?"

"I don't know her name but she works at Kelly's. She has blonde hair and the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. What is her name damn it!"

"Lulu."

"What?"

"Her name is Lulu."

"What else do you know about her Claudia?"

"I only know what you've told me."

"Okay well that's no help now is it!"

"I meant before the coma John."

"Tell me everything."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you need to remember this on your own."

Johnny got angry. He quickly whipped out his gun and pointed it at Claudia. "Claudia I swear if you don't start talking right now, I will blow your head off."

"Don't hurt yourself John. If you really want to know I'll tell you. But put away the damn gun."

Johnny pulled the bullets our of the gun and put them on the floor. "Start talking."

Claudia started from the beginning.

"You told me that you picked Lulu up on the side of the road. You could tell she had been crying and you offered her a ride. You both introduced yourselves and then you took off from your families.

Claudia saw a flash of light in Johnny's eyes as she saw him relieve the moment she had told him.

(Flashback)

"Get in."

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere you want."

She hesitantly got into his yellow car. She had to admit. His car seats were pretty comfortable.

"I'm Johnny."

"Lulu."

"Nice to meet you Lulu."

(End of Flashback)

"I remember." He declared.

"I thought so."

"Claudia you have to tell me more."

"Okay if that's what you want."

"It is."

"Well her name is actually Lesley Lu, but she prefers Lulu."

"Okay…"

"Um… her dad is a pretty big character. Her mother is in a catatonic state of mind. She has two brothers, a cop and a prince. Oh and a step-mom who doesn't like you at all."

"Huh." He said as his mind went reeling.

(Flashback)

"For what it's worth I had nothing to do with your arrest." Johnny stated.

"I accept that." Luke said with a smile.

"You believe this guy?" Lucky asked his dad.

"Yea I do. I got caught in the crossfire of your family fallout. I want you to make sure that the same thing does not happen to my daughter."

"I've always done my best to look after lulu. That won't change."

He looked back at Lulu to see a smile on her face as she looked on the scene in amazement.

(End of Flashback)

"Anything else?"

"Yes. When you were in the coma she was the one the doctors turned to. She was running herself ragged. She would go to work, then go to visit you, get some sleep and start the process over again."

"Why was she killing herself?"

"She felt responsible for the coma. She said that she should have called the police to have them stop Devlin. But you said no and she listened and you got shot."

(Flashback)

"Johnny please we have to call somebody!"

"No Lulu, we're only 2 blocks away. We will make it!"

"But Johnny what if something happens to you?"

"Don't worry about me Lulu. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"But Johnny-"

"Lulu nothing is going to take me away from you unless Sonny survives this hit and comes after me. I need to do this and you know it."

"I'm just scared of what could happen to you Johnny,"

"I know but I'm more afraid of what could happen to that little boy."

"You're right. I'm being selfish."

"You're not selfish Lu, you're just scared."

(End of Flashback)

"I remember everything, all of it. I have to go and tell her."

"Go John. Tell her everything."

"Thanks Claudia. Thank you for helping me remember everything."

"You would have remembered it anyway." She said with a smile. "Now go and get her."

Johnny made his way to the door and stopped. "One more question."

"Okay shoot."

"Did I give her my mom's necklace?"

"Yes John. You did. Now go."

Johnny smiled at her and went in for a hug. She swatted his arms away playfully and pushed him toward the door.

"Go now," she ordered him.

He ran all the way down the driveway and sat in this car. He took a deep breath and revved the engine. He backed out from his man-made spot at the gate in his yellow car and started to speed.

He felt the wind on the side of his face and felt alive. He felt free. He felt like he did when his whole life changed.


	12. Chapter 12: She Will Be Loved

Chapter 12: She Will Be Loved

"Greetings Fair one!" announced Spinelli as he made his way over to the Kelly's bar, Maxie in tow.

"Hey Spinelli, Maxie."

"Hey Lu. So what happened with Johnny?" Maxie asked her eyes sparkling.

"Maxamista! You shouldn't pry into fair Lulu's life. If you do not remember, it was not long ago you were sworn enemies."

"Spinelli…"

"No fair one, I'll handle this."

"Spinelli…"

"I cannot believe you would bring up the valiant dark knight while in conversation with yours truly and fair Lulu!"

"Spinelli!"

"Yes fair one?"

"It's okay."

"What is, your fairness?"

"The question."

"Oh well then please divulge the contents of your meeting with the dark knight to both the Jackal and Maxamista."

"Spinelli, she can only tell us if you're quite!"

"My humblest apologies fair one. Forthwith."

"Okay." Lulu said before laughing out loud. How she was friends with those two was beyond her, but she was.

"Well, he came into Kelly's to order food."

"Way to state the obvious Fair one."

"Spinelli, she was joking!"

"Right. So continue please."

"Well him came in and I was nervous… like extremely nervous. But you know me; I'm a Spencer, and we Spencer's never run from our fears so I went to take his order. E asked what was good because he said he had never been here, which we all know was not true. I recommended his favorite thing on the menu. Then he asked about meals for calorie counters---"

"Oh that slimy bastard!"

"What has caused the wounded blonde ones so much stress?"

"Johnny was ordering food for another woman Spinelli! You know for someone that's a genius you know nothing about relationships…" announced Maxie.

"Clearly," Spinelli muttered incoherently.

"Well apparently so are you Maxie, cause what I was going to say was that he was ordering for Claudia."

"Oh, well, that does make sense."

"Anyway," Lulu continued, "I put the order in and everyone was gone. I made a few jokes and we just talked. After a while he mentioned my necklace, the one her gave me, and I thought for sure he had remembered. But he didn't. He asked who gave it to me---"

"What did you say?"

"I said that a friend gave it to me to hold onto and that I was keeping my promise and hoping he would keep his…"

"Which was?"

"To never leave me."

"Oh this is like the love sonnets of the great Shakespeare! Do you think not Maxamista?"

"If I had ever read Shakespeare I imagine him to be someone like you Spinelli."

"Ah, me and the prodigal collaborator are but one soul."

"What's he saying Lu?"

"He's saying that him and Shakespeare are alike."

"Oh,"

"Well anyway I better close up guys. I'll see you both tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Maxie said. "Come on Spinelli, you can read me some of that Shakespeare stuff."

"It would be my pleasure wounded blonde one."

Lulu laughed as she watched them walk out. She looked at the clock. There was only ten more minutes until she could go home.

- - -

Johnny had made it to Kelly's and he was sitting in his car trying to muster up enough courage to talk to Lulu. What if she hates me? He asked himself one million questions just like that.

Finally after battling with himself he resolved that it was too soon and he needed to wait first. Just as he was backing out he saw Maxie and Spinelli, he remembered them, walk out of Kelly's. He could see that Lulu was alone and realized that it was time. He got out of the car, trying not to change his mind. He stood by the door ready to walk in and stole a glance at her. Her back was turned and she was taking off her apron. She was trying to fix her hair, as it had got mussed up quite well, and was having no luck. He smiled, took the handle in hand and walked in.

- - -

Lulu turned around startled. She relaxed when she saw Johnny. But of course then she remembered her messed up hair and panicked. Her hands flew up to her head as she attempted, and failed, to fix her hair. She looked beyond flustered, so Johnny decided to break the deafening silence.

"So I've heard that this is the best cup of coffee in town."

"Oh really?" she asked, turning on her inner flirt. "And where did you hear that?"

"Oh you know here and there. So do you think I could have a cup, before you close?"

"Sure, to go right?"

"No, make it to stay."

"Okay."

Lulu went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup, then made her way to the coffee machine. She stood with the pot in hand when he said, "Lulu you should join me too."

Her body shook as she attempted to pour his cup of coffee. He noticed and jumped over the counter. She jumped from shock and started to lose her balance. He caught her in an instant as the cup shattered to the ground and the coffee spilled on them both.

She turned to him her eyes full of embarrassment. He looked back and started to laugh. It was music to her ears. Soon they were both laughing and rolling on the floor, his arms never fully letting go of her, not that she was complaining. She had missed the way his arms felt around her small frame.

As he helped her up to her feet, he let go of her. She instantly felt cold.

"Well, I'm very sorry for that. It's just you knew my name."

"I must have remembered hearing it from somewhere," he said.

She began to get weak in the knees

"Look at you, you're soaked."

"At least I'm not wearing white."

"Oh shit! Well, it's nothing you haven't seen before," she said as she quickly brought her hand up to her mouth. Her eyes got wide with worry as she looked at him waiting for his reaction.

"Oh I know," he said, fingering the medallion around her neck.

Her knees buckled. He grabbed her waist but was not quick enough as he fell on top of her body.

"I'm so sorry! That's the second time today."

"It's alright," he said slowly relieving her body of his weight while till keeping contact with her skin. He could feel his whole body tingling as he felt her shiver underneath his touch.

"Now what about this is familiar?" he asked, he eyebrow quirked.

"You tell me," she breathed out.

"I don't know, but I feel like I've been here before."

"Maybe you have…"

"I think I'd remember it… don't you…"

"I don't know, I think m dad would take a gamble that you wouldn't remember. I mean he's a sucker for a good game."

"If that's your not so subtle hint to say that we layed like this t the Haunted Star that magical Feburary evening then I'll have you know I don't remember it."

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"Then," she smiled a vixenous smile, "I'll have to help you remember,"

"And how will you do that? He asked, loving the fact that she was playing dumb to his memory inprovement.

"I can think of a few ---"

he cut her off by covering her mouth with his lips. At firt it was a kiss of need. He wanted, needed to feel her. His tongue traced along her lips begging for entrance which she was quick to grant. As they deepened the kiss she let him have his fun. She could feel his tongue everywhere in er mouth, he was relentless. She felt him caressing her teeth with his tongue, playing each tooth as if it were a key on the piano while he was playing his favorite song. She saw that as her opportunity to have her fun and take control. She and he played for a few moments longer before finally breaking the kiss and going up for air.

"Wow," he said, panting for air. "I've missed that."

"I'm so happy you remembered." She said, the relief showing on her face.

" I could never forget you…" he said. She gave him a look. "Okay, so I did but I remembered you!"

"Yes you did."

"I had a promise to never leave you and I promise to never let that happen again."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said as he helped her up yet again. Lulu quickly looked th place up and she go tinto the car that had changed her life. Johnny took her home, to the Quartermaines, where he walked her to the door and they shared a sweet kiss. He promised to call her in the morning. She smiled, happy to have him back in her life, and walked into the house.

He went back into the car and drove home. Whn he got to his room he look out his phone and typed up a message.

When Lulu's phone vibrated she shot up from her sleep. She opened the phone to see a text message from Johnny. She smiled as she read,

"Sweet dreams, my muse."


End file.
